Progress toward and plans for completion of the total synthesis of the alkaloidal antileukemia agents Harringtonine, Homoharringtonine, Deoxyharringtonine, and Isoharringtonine are discussed. The basic plan involves the utilization of beta-epoxysulfones as doubly charge-inverted ynone synthons. This strategy should allow an efficient triply-convergent synthesis of these materials. A relay study is proposed with 11-hydroxycephalotaxine which should allow for the first time an efficient synthesis of the active antileukemia agents. A total synthesis of the natural enantiomer of prostaglandin E2 using the newly-developed vinyl sulfone strategy is also included.